


FrozenNatural

by Anonymous



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, King Sam Winchester, Older Sam Winchester, Older Sibling Sam Winchester, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Younger Dean Winchester, Younger Sibling Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A kingdom, two princes, one with a secret that could destroy them all and the other looking for his brother with a redheaded girl and her reindeer. Yep you called it it's kinda a crossover with Frozen. ( lame I know but I enjoyed writing it lol)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Icy magic

**Author's Note:**

> I already had this posted on ff.net but I just joined AO3 so I decided to put it here too. It's complete btw so I'll try to update it regularly every Friday. Hope you enjoy!  
> (the first two chapters are like the movie but with Sam and Dean as Elsa and Anna but after that things are going to differ from it)

It was night in Arendelle when a redheaded girl arrived with her reindeer at a frozen bond and they started trying to break the ice when other men came and started doing the same while singing:

"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
And break the frozen heart

Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold  
Ice has a magic can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
Beware the frozen heart "

The redheaded girl and her reindeer finally put a piece of ice on their little carriage and left as did the other men.  
***  
In the castle there was a white headed boy sleeping peacefully on his bed when suddenly a blonde boy jumped on top of him.

"Sammy! Wake up! Wake up!", said Dean happily bouncing on top of his brother.

"Dean go back to sleep", Sam said in a sleepy, annoyed voice.

"But I can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!", Dean said dramatically .

"Go play by yourself, jerk", Sam said as he shoved Dean off of him.

Dean huffed angrily and thought about a way to get Sam to play with him when a thought suddenly occurred to him and he climbed back on Sam's bed excitedly.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Dean asked smirking mischievously at Sam.

Two minutes later they were entering the ballroom laughing as Sam closed the door behind them.

"Do your magic! Do your magic!" Dean said as he kept bouncing excitedly.

"Ready?" Sam asked as he made a snowball appear between his hands and Dean nodded excitedly.

Sam then threw the snowball in the air and it exploded creating beautiful snowflakes.

"This is amazing!" Dean exclaimed jumping happily around the room.

"Look", said Sam as he hit the floor with his foot making it freeze and Dean laughed as they started to slide on the ice.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs," Sam said as he moved the snowman's hands.

"I love you Olaf," Dean said as he hugged the snowman.

Soon, Dean was jumping and landing on heaps of snow that Sam was making.

"Dean, slow down," Sam said as Dean kept jumping higher and higher.

"Dean!" Sam shouted when he slipped on the ice before he could make another heap of snow to catch Dean .

Suddenly as Sam reached a hand for Dean ice shot out of Sam's hand and hit Dean in the face and he fell to the ground unconscious. Sam ran to him and started shaking his shoulder while calling his name but he didn't wake up and few strands of his hair turned white.

"Mama! Papa!" Sam shouted as he held Dean in his arms.

Queen Mary and king John burst into the room and immediately rushed to their sons' side.

"Sam! What have you done?! This is getting out of control!" Said the king as he took in the shape of the room and Dean's unconscious form.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Dean," Sam said as he hugged his brother and started crying.

"He is ice cold!" said the queen as she took Dean from Sam.

"I know where we have to go," John said as he took a map out of an old book and soon they were all on horses' backs and rushing towards the woods but they didn't notice the little redheaded girl that followed them when she saw ice covering the ground behind them. They arrived to a clearing in the woods and got off their horses.

"Hello!" shouted John "please! I need your help it's my son!"

Mary hugged Dean closer to her chest and John pulled Sam closer to him as the rocks in the clearing started shaking and moving then they appeared like little people made out of stone.

"Trolls! " Gasped the redheaded girl from where she and her reindeer hide behind a rock. Suddenly the rock turned to a small woman and hushed them.

"shhh! I want to hear!" said the troll in a hushed voice and the reindeer licked its face happily.

"Awww, you're so cute! I'm gonna keep you two!"

"It's the king!" exclaimed one of the trolls.

"Your majesty! What can I help you with?"

Everyone turned to look as a redheaded woman emerged from behind a tree while asking in her Scottish accent, wearing a black elegant dress with black cloak.

"It's my son Rowena, please, I need your help," John pleaded.

"You know, he is quite lucky that it's his had our dear Samuel froze and not his heart. The heart can only be thawed with true love but the head could be...persuaded."

"Can you do it?" Mary asked with a hopeful tone.

"Why, of course I can!" Said Rowena looking offended "I'm the strongest witch to walk the earth after all" she continued proudly .

She put a hand on Dean's head and asked "Was Samuel born with this power or cursed?"

"He was born with it."

"I see. I'll change Dean's memory, he won't remember anything about Samuel's power but don't worry I'll leave the fun."

"But...he won't know I have powers?" Sam asked tentatively.

"It's for the best Sammy." John reassured him gently.

"Come here Samuel," Rowena said, "Don't worry I don't bite."

"You have great power Sam, it has beauty in it but it also has danger. Fear will be your enemy."

John pulled Sam close to him "This won't happen," he said "He'll learn to control it, I'm sure, but until then we'll close the gates, we'll minimize the number of people he interacts with and we'll keep him away from Dean."

And with that they returned to the castle. The next morning, all Dean knew was that his brother has shut him out with no reason.


	2. Do yo want to build a snowman?

Ever since that fateful day when Sam left their room and shut him out Dean made it his mission to make Sam come out and play with him like they used to.

"Sammy! come on! it's snowing outside! don't you want to build a snowman?" Dean asked knocking loudly on the door for the hundredth time that day.

"No, Dean! I don't want to. Now go away!"

"But.." he was interrupted when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"come on Dean," Mary said gently, "How about I read you a story?"

he didn't really have a chance to answer as Mary took his hand and started walking away from the door.

~SW~DW~

"Sammy!" a twelve year old Dean knocked on the door, "Look, whatever I did I'm sorry! can you please come out now?"

He stood in front of the door for five minutes but when he didn't get an answer he sighed and walked back to his room.

What Dean didn't know was that the corner of Sam's room was completely frozen and the 14 year old boy was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Sam, you need to calm down you're only making it worse," John said as he took a step closer towards his son to calm him down.

"No! Don't touch me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you," Sam said as he took a step back from his parents and Mary put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

~DW~SW~

4 years later, a 16 year old Dean came to halt as he was running in front of Sam's room and raised his hand to knock on the door but then lowered it again with a sigh and continued waking till he reached his parents room and give them both a hug.

"See you guys in two weeks," He said smiling at his parents.

When John and Mary went downstairs Sam was waiting for them and he gave them a small bow.

"Do you have to go?"

"Don't worry Sam," Mary Said, "everything will be alright." 

That was the last time either of them saw their parents again 'cause the ship sank due to a violent storm and no one survived.

After the funeral Dean knocked on Sam's door quietly completely different from the lively knock he used to do "Sam, please, I know you're in there. people were asking where you've been.They're saying "have courage" and I'm really trying but..." He stopped talking and sighed when he didn't get an answer, he no longer expected one really.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. I guess it's just you and me now huh?" He said as he slide down the door to sit on the floor, unconsciously mirroring his brother whose room was completely frozen, and finally allowed himself to show his grief.

~S~P~N~F~

3 years later brings us to the coronation day. Dean woke up suddenly to the sound of loud knocking on his door.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Dean said as he wiped the drool off his face.

"You need to prepare for today,sir."

"Hmmm, why?" Dean asked still partly asleep.

"Um...it's the coronation day,sir"

"The coronation...day," Dean mumbled as he opened his eyes and saw his formal clothes ready for him and if anyone asked he Did NOT gasp.

"It's the coronation day!" He said jumping excitedly off the bed, wore his clothes in five minutes flat and ran out of the room. 

Meanwhile, Sam was already in his clothes, a dark green shirt with long black sleeves, green gloves, green pants, black boots and a long violet elegant cape. He looked nervously at an antic candle holder sitting on a table in front of a huge portrait of his late father in his coronation day, soon this will be him. He took off his gloves gently and put them on the table then took a deep breath and held the candle holder in his bare hands. in less than 20 seconds it was completely frozen.

Dean was walking happily on the dock when suddenly a horse pumped into him and he was thrown in a small boat that almost toppled over if not for the horse that caught it quickly with its foot.

"Hey!" Dean said annoyed about what happened when he suddenly found himself staring at a beautiful woman with long golden hair and wearing an equally beautiful white elegant dress.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry are you hurt?"

"Hey," He said more quietly now plastering his most charming smile on, "I'm fine," he got up and watched her as she got off her horse and stood with him on the boat.

"I'm princess Joanna of the southern Isles," she said with a small bow.

"Prince Dean of Arendelle," he said returning the bow and Jo's eyes grew wide, "My prince!" She exclaimed giving a low bow, "I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Her horse did the same causing the boat to almost go over the edge and Jo to fall on Dean but it quickly put its foot back down causing Dean to fall on Jo.

"Whao! I'm so sorry," he said getting off of her, "this is embarrassing..that ..you're not embarrassing you're gorgeous. Wait! what?" He said and he looked like he wanted to kick himself if he could.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the prince of Arendelle with my horse and every moment after," Jo said with a small smile.

"Oh no, I'm not **_That_** prince. You won't have to worry about me beheading you or something. If it was my brother it would have been _whew_! But...it's just me." He said getting out of the boat and standing beside the horse hoping to avoid another redo of what just happened.

"Just you?" She asked still smiling.

"Yeah,"Dean said and they stood there for a minute looking at each other when suddenly he heard the bells ringing. 

"The bells, the coronation!" He said as he went toward the stairs, "I've to go!" he started leaving but then stopped and waved behind him with an apologetic "Bye" And with that he was racing back to the castle. 

~SW~DW~

In the church everyone was looking at Sam and Dean as the priest put the crown on Sam's head and handed him the golden globe and scepter.

"Hem,hem." Sam looked up as he was about to take the globe and scepter

"Your gloves, your majesty," said the priest quietly and Sam started to take them off shakily. He then took them and turned to the people who were now standing up for him.

He didn't even hear what the priest was saying as he was focused on the two objects that were literally slowly freezing in his hands.

"King Samuel of Arendelle!" the priest said and Sam quickly put the objects down and turned to his people smiling in relief.

~DW~SW~ 

As the music started and everyone was dancing Sam and Dean were standing next to each other.

"Hi," Sam said quietly smiling.

"H..hi? Hi me? Oh Hi!" Dean said nervously. This was the first time he had spoken to Sam in more than a decade!

"you look good," Sam said quietly.

"Thanks! You don't look half bad yourself," Dean said smiling happily.

"Thank you," Sam said chuckling a little, "So... this is what parties look like."

"It's warmer than I thought," Dean said

"And what is this smell?" Sam asked and they both took a deep breath.

"Chocolate!" They both said at the same time and then started laughing. When they stopped Sam turned to look at the people and Dean was looking at him about to say something when suddenly an older woman with brown hair pulled back in a tight pun stood in front of them and a servant introduced her to them.

"Your majesty, Duchess Naomi of weasel town." the servant said with a bow.

"Weaselton!" She said angrily, "Duchess of weaselton, your majesty." She said again but calmly this time as she looked at Sam and Dean.

"As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting to be your first dancing partner as a king," she said bowing slightly.

"Thank you only I don't dance," Sam answered gently.

"Aw," Naomi said disappointed.

"But my brother does," Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait! What?" Dean said surprised.

"Oh lucky you," Naomi said as she dragged Dean with her to the dance floor not hearing his protests, "if you feel tired tell me I'll catch you"

"Sorry," Sam said not looking sorry at all as he waved at his brother.

"By the way, it feels great to have the gates open again. Do you know why it was closed in the first place, hmmmm?" Naomi asked as she and Dean started dancing.

"Um,No?" he answered her truthfully.

"I see" was her answer and they spent the rest of the dance in silence much to Dean's relief.

When she finally let Dean go he went to Sam rubbing his feet.

"Wow, she was sprightly," Sam said laughing.

"Specially for a woman in heels," Dean said groaning.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked still laughing at his brother.

"I've never been better," Dean said smiling happily at Sam, "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Sam said smiling but then his face fell, "but it can't."

"But why not? I mean we can.." Dean said going to touch Sam's shoulder.

"It just Can't!" Sam cut him off sharply taking a step back.

"Excuse me for a second," Dean said and walked off hurt and angry by Sam's actions when suddenly Jo pumped into him.

"Oh sorry. Hi again!" she said smiling.

"Hi! It's good to see you again."

"You too. Would you like to offer a young lady a dance?" she asked playfully.

"Definitely!" he answered as he took her hand and led her to the dancing floor.

~SW~DW~

"Wait wait wait! So how many sisters you said you have?" Dean asked, after the dance they'd found themselves sitting in the balcony talking about anything and everything.

"Twelve!" Jo answered, "and I'm not kidding, 3 of them pretended I don't exist for 2 years!"

"That's awful!" Dean said sympathetically.

"That's what sisters do," she said with a shrug.

"And Brothers. Sam and I were really close when we were little but suddenly...I don't know he just shut me out."

"I'd never shut you out," She said holding his hand.

"Can I say something crazy?" Dean said suddenly excited.

"I love crazy!" when she nodded he got down on one knee and said "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" She said happily.

~DW~SW~

Back in the castle Sam was talking to some people when Dean came to him holding a girl's hand.

"Sam! Oh I mean king," He said giving a small bow, "it's me again, may I present princess Jo of the southern Isles."

"Your majesty," Jo said giving a small bow too.

"We would like your blessings of our marriage!" They both said happily.

"Marriage?!" Sam asked shocked.

"Yes!" Dean answered happily.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we haven't talked about all the details yet. We still have to plan for the ceremony and of course there will be plenty of pie for you. Oh! Wait will we live here?" Jo answered happily.

"Here?" Sam asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"Absolutely!" Dean answered, ignoring Sam

"Dean!"

"Oh we can invite all your twelve sisters to live with us. Of course we have enough rooms for them and.."

"No! Wait, slow down! No one's sisters is staying here and no one is getting married," Sam cut him off hurriedly.

"Wait! What?" Dean asked with a scowl on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment please? Alone?" Sam pleaded.

"No, whatever you're gonna say you can say to both of us," Dean said and Sam took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Fine," He said much calmer now, "You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love."

"Dean what do you now about true love?"

"More than you! All you now is how to shut people out!" Dean said accusingly and Sam looked hurt for a second before he scold his features again.

"You asked for my blessings and my answer is no. Now if you will excuse me."

"Your majesty, If I may change your mi..." Jo tried again but Sam quickly cut her off.

"No you may not and I think you should leave," Sam said and walked to one of the guards, "The party is over close the gates."

"Yes, your majesty," Said the guard and hurried away to do what he was ordered.

"What? Sam, no no wait!" Dean said grabbing one of Sam's gloves by mistake.

"Give me back my glove!" Sam said half shouting in panic.

"Sam, please please I can't live like this anymore!" Dean pleaded but refused to give back Sam's glove.

"Then leave!" Sam said and then turned and walked towards the door.

"What did I ever do to you?" Dean shouted at him and by now everyone in the room was watching them.

"Enough, Dean," Sam said weakly as he tried to ignore all the eyes on them and the panic growing in him.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! what are you so afraid of?!" Dean shouted, he didn't care what the people may think anymore, he just wanted answers. He was so sick of being shut out by everyone, even their parents never trusted him enough to tell him the secrets they argued about late at night.

"I said Enough!" Suddenly as Sam turned around to face Dean, ice shot out of his hand and made ice spikes erupt across the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped and looked scared as they backed away from Sam.

"Monster!" Naomi shrieked as she too took a step behind her bodyguards.

"Sam." Dean whispered not believing his eyes.

He didn't even finish saying his name and Sam was running out of the room and outside the castle were everyone else was waiting to see their new king and as everyone started greeting Sam with a bow, he started backing away until the fountain was right behind him and in his panic he froze it completely.

"Stop him! He's a monster!" Naomi yelled as she stood in front of the door.

"Please just stay away from me, stay away!" Sam tried but again ice shot out of his hand and hit the ground beneath Naomi's feet causing her to fall. When everyone saw this they backed away from Sam in fear trying to shield their children from him and when he saw Dean getting out of the door he ran downstairs towards the water.

"Sam! Wait, please!" Sam heard Dean's voice and he turned towards the stairs. He didn't want to hurt Dean or anyone else again. He started backing away towards the fjord but when his feet touched the water it turned into ice.

"Sam!" When Dean yelled for him again Sam took a deep breath and ran, the water freezing under him with each step he took and when Dean slipped on the ice with Jo he had no other option but to watch his brother go.


	3. A girl and a reindeer walk into a bar

"Are you ok, Dean?" Asked Jo as she and Dean returned to the village where it was now snowing.

"No," He said quietly.

"Did you know about Sam's powers?"

"No," He answered when suddenly they heard Naomi talking to her guards loudly.

"Get all the guards to go after him! He must die or this winter will kill us all!"

"Hey!" Dean shouted angrily "That's my brother you're talking about! And the king!"

"Get away from me!" Naomi shrieked as she hid behind her guards, "Are you going to kill us too?! Are you a monster too?!"

"What?! No! I'm normal."

"Yes, he's completely normal!" Jo said as she put held Dean's hand.

"I..in the best way possible," She continued as Dean looked at her and smiled.

"And my brother is not a monster!" Dean said scoffing.

"He tried to kill me!" Naomi shouted.

"You just slipped on ice."Jo shot back.

"His ice!"

"Ok, that's enough," Dean said, "You don't have to send anyone after him, I'll go."

"Dean, wait! No!" Jo said, “What if you get hurt?"

"My brother would never hurt me," He assured her, "guards, bring me my horse."

"I'll come with you," Jo said.

"No, I need you to stay here to take care of Arendell until we get back."

"I promise you I'll do my best."

"Thanks." And with that he raced with his horse out of the gates towards his brother.

~SPNF~

"Sam?! It's me! Dean! I'm sorry about what happened back there, it's not your fault!" Dean shouted looking for Sam, "Well none of this would have happened if he had just told me," He mumbled to himself.

Suddenly some ice fell from a tree in front of the horse frightening it and causing Dean to fall off it.

"No,no,no,no,no! Don't go! Come back!" Dean shouted as the horse fled back to the village, " Damn it!"

"Ok. It's gonna be ok, I can do this." Dean said as he grabbed a tree branch to help him stand up but instead making snow fall on top of him.

”great,” He sighed.

As Dean got himself off the ground he suddenly lost his footing and fill in an ice cold rever.

"Cold,cold,cold,cold...Dammit Sammy, it had to be ice? It couldn’t have been warm sand and...Fire!" He exclaimed happily as he saw a shop a few feet away with smoke blowing out of its chimney and he headed towards it.

"Bobby's shop…. oh with free sauna!" He read from the board in front of the shop.

"Hello!"

"Hey, what can I help you with?" Said an old man with grey eyes and a ginger beard.

"Oh. Hey. Do you maybe have some clothes, winter clothes?"

"Over there on that shelf." Bobby said pointing at a black shirt with sky blue sleeves, black pants, black boots and violet cape.

"Thanks," Dean said smiling, "Oh, by the way have you seen anyone pass by here, the king maybe?"

"Only an idjiet would come here in this weather." He was just finishing the sentence when a woman covering her face entered the shop, "Well, two idjiets."

"Carrots," The woman said as she stepped in Dean’s personal space.

"What?" Dean asked leaning back.

"Behind you."

"Oh, um sorry," He said getting out of the way.

"Strange weather in June, huh?" Bobby said.

"Yeah, it's coming from the northern mountains," The woman said as she took the piece of clothe off her face.

"The mountains?" Dean said

"Those would cost 40 dollars." Bobby told the girl.

"What?! 40 dollars?!"

"Do you know how to get to the mountains?" Dean asked the girl.

"Yes, now let me deal with this crook here." She answered pointing at Bobby.

"What did you call me?" Bobby said narrowing his eyes at her and soon she found herself standing outside with her reindeer smelling her looking for the carrots.

"No. Sorry Sven, I don't have any carrots," She said and Sven whined unhappy, "But!" She continued more cheerly, "I found a place to sleep in and it's for free!"

"Sorry for that," Bobby said to Dean as he sat back behind his desk, "So, you'll take these," He said pointing at the clothes.

~SPNF~

"I want you to take me to the mountains." Dean said to the redheaded girl as he entered the small cottage she was about to sleep in with her reindeer.

"And why would I do that?" She said as she tried to cover her spooked squeal.

"Because I know how to stop this winter."

"And?"

"And I have your carrots," He said rolling his eyes and she smiled.

"We leave at dawn!" She said excitedly.

"No, we leave now."

"Ugh, fine!" She grumbled but got up and started packing her reindeer.

~SPNF~

_Dean was in a frozen forest with a redheaded girl and a reindeer when suddenly they heared a shout, they saw Bobby talking in some foreign language and a woman on the floor in front of him writhing in pain._

_"Hey!" Dean shouted as he took his sword out to defend the woman and when Bobby spun around to face them Dean noticed that Bobby was holding a bottle of what appeared to be water in his hand "What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her!"_

_"What the hell are you doing here you idjiets! Stay back! This is not human!" Bobby shouted._

_"The hell she is not! Stay away from her!"_

_"Um, guys! I think we have a problem here!" The girl said and suddenly they were all flying back and hitting the floor._

_"Ow, damn that hurt. Thanks for interfering Dean I really didn't want to go back to hell," The woman said as she moved her neck and when she looked at them again her eyes were pitch black._

_"What the hell?" Dean mumbled._

_"Yeah. Well! It was fun meeting you and all but there is some one I have to find and kill, soooo… I guess I'll be seeing you guys later?" She said but then she took out a dagger from her pocket, "or maybe not." She said smiling._

_Bobby was just getting a hold of the flask that was knocked out of his hand when the demon charged towards Dean and stabbed him in the heart._

"NOOOO!" Sam came to on the icy floor of the castle that he made with his powers holding his aching head and within minutes he was running towards the door to find his brother. He watched his parents die before and didn't warn them because he thought it was just a dream but he won't do this mistake again. Never.

As he ran outside towards the forest he didn't notice the yellow eyed man watching him with a smirk on his face.

~SPNF~

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked the girl as they walked through the forest.

"Charlie, and you?"

"I'm Dean"

"So. What did you say again happened to start this winter?" Dean sighed, he really didn't want to explain that again.

"Like I said, turns out my brother has some kind of power that enables him to freeze anything he wants and apparently that's why he always wore gloves and here I thought he wore them because he was afraid of germs. Anyways, I guess he got mad because I told him I wanted to marry a girl I just met and.."

"Wait,wait,wait! You wanted to marry a girl you just met?!"

"Yes! Now shh let me continue. Like I was saying he got mad, I got mad, I grabbed his glove, he freaked out, froze half the ballroom and then ran away."

"You wanted to marry a girl you just met?!"

"Really! That is what caught your attention?! I mean these things with powers don't happen in real life they only happen in fairytales!"

"And so is love at first sight you idiot! That's insane! What if after you marry her you don't like the way she eats or laughs or whatever?!"

"Ok! Maybe I took things a little fast but when you spend your entire life locked in a castle with no one to talk to, you tend to get a little desperate! All I wanted was to have some one who won't shut me out, ok?!" He shouted angrily, all of these things have been bottled deep inside of him and finally he has some one to listen to him so he finally let go of everything, "After mom and dad died I begged him to open the door so we can be brothers again and he didn't, and every year before that I did the same and I got the same answer as always!"

"I'm sorry Dean," Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah, me too," He said curtly and continued walking briskly ahead of her when suddenly they heard a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading and kudos <3


	4. Beware a frozen heart

Sam was running through the frozen forest when suddenly his foot caught in something causing to fall down.

"Oh sorry about that," A cheerful voice said from behind him and he quickly got up and turned around to find a very familiar snowman.

"Olaf?!" Sam asked shocked, he did not see this coming.

"Yes, you made me. Don't you remember?"

"I..you’re alive?"

"Um, I guess so," Olaf said moving his arms a little as if to emphasize his point. Sam was about to say something when he remembered why he was here in the first place. He has to find Dean before it's too late.

"Olaf, do you know where my brother is? I really need to find him now."

"Well, I don't know if that was your brother but there was a man with a beard arguing with a woman. But I gotta warn you he didn’t seem so nice," Olaf said with a shudder.

"Can you take me to them?"

"I guess so, follow me!" He said happily and started marching past Sam as fast as his little legs will take him.

~SPNF~

"What the hell are you doing?! Get away from her!"

"What the hell are you doing here you idjiets! Stay back! This is not human!" Bobby shouted.

"The hell she is not! Stay away from her!"

"Um, guys! I think we have a problem here!" Charlie said and suddenly they were all flying back and hitting the floor.

"Ow, damn that hurt. Thanks for interfering Dean I really didn't want to go back to hell" The woman said as she moved her neck and when she looked at them again her eyes were pitch black.

"What the hell," Dean mumbled.

"Yeah. Well! It was fun meeting you and all but there is someone I have to find and kill soooo… I guess I'll be seeing you guys later?" She said but then she took out a dagger rom her pocket, “or maybe not," She said smiling.

She threw the dagger towards Dean's heart but instead it was plunged in a huge block of ice that appeared out of nowhere in front of Dean.

"Get the hell away from them." They all looked at Sam who had his arm outstretched in front of him towards the woman.

"Well, well, well. Look who grew a pair and decided to stop hiding. Little Sammy to the rescue!" The woman said sarcastically.

"I said get the hell away from them!" He said again and snow started falling heavily around them.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll send you back to hell, bitch," Bobby said throwing water from his flask on the woman causing her to scream in pain and then she threw her head back and a cloud of black smoke shot out of her mouth then she fell limply to the ground.

"Sammy?" Dean couldn't believe what just happened.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked Bobby worriedly.

"She's dead," Bobby answered sadly as he checked her pulse.

"What the hell just happened?!" Charlie shrieked.

"That you just saw was a demon," Bobby explained "and this," he continued waving the flask in his hand "is holy water."

"A demon?" Olaf asked excitedly causing Sam to turn to look at him and everyone else to gasp as the snowman looked at them expectantly.

"Bobby, wait!" Sam said as he saw the older man ready to throw holy water on Olaf, "this is Olaf. I..I made him.. I guess."

"You made him?!" Dean asked at the same time Charlie said "Awesome!" excitedly making Sam cringe a little.

"Um, well….I don't know okay?!" He said frustrated.

"Wait a minute," Charlie said, "I thought you were in the mountains what were you doing down here?"

"Um, I was just...passing by?" He said shrugging, "Bobby do you know what that demon wanted?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"She said she had to find and kill someone but she didn't say who?" Dean answered.

"All I know is that some nasty demons are crawling around here and I don't know why," Bobby said wita grim look on his face.

"How do you know about all of this?" Charlie asked.

"A demon possessed my wife a few years back. She didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Both Dean and Charlie said in the same time.

"Wait, that was the cause of aunt Karen's death?!" Sam asked and Bobby nodded his head sadly.

"You knew her?" Dean asked.

"She took care of me when I was little and then both of us when you were born but she died when you were almost 2 years old so you don't remember her."

"What now?" Olaf asked.

"Dean, you, Charlie and Bobby should head back, there is no reason for you three to be out here especially that we now know that it's dangerous," Sam said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, what about you? I'm not leaving you here alone especially that we now know that it's dangerous." Dean shot back.

"Dean I…"

"No! I'm not leaving without you!"

"Why not?! All I'll do is put everyone in danger if my powers get out of control again."

"Well you already have!"

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"When you left you started an internal winter everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Arendell is practically freezing," Charlie said gently.

"No," Sam said causing the snow that was falling to get heavier.

"It's okay Sam you can just unfreeze it," Dean said trying to cheer him up.

"No, I can't! I don't know how!"

"Look guys we can discuss this after we take care of the body, okay?" Bobby said looking warily at the falling snow.

"Okay! Let’s go take care of the body!" Olaf said happily.

~SPNF~

"So," Bobby said as he gave them coffee, they were now sitting in his living room after burying the body of the poor lady in a remote place, well what remained of it, Dean reminded himself after Bobby insisted on salting and burning it, "what do you want to discuss first?"

"We built a snowman like Olaf once when we were kids, didn't we?" Dean asked Sam and he nodded.

"Well I guess me, Charlie and Olaf will go and do something while you deal with this," Bobby said getting up to give them some privacy and looking expectantly at Charlie and Olaf to do the same.

"No thanks, I'm good here!" Olaf said happily.

"Olaf," Sam said chuckling nervously, "maybe you should go with Uncle Bobby, I want to talk to Dean for a minute, okay?"

"Ohhhh! Okay!" He said getting up and walking with Bobby and Charlie out of the room while counting to 60.

"You know, we can be like we were again," Dean said.

"No Dean. We can't."

"But why not, Sam?"

"Can't you see Dean? I'm dangerous, every time I'm going to be mad, sad, scared or whatever my powers are going to get out of control and freeze everything around me!"

"But if you control it then it won't!"

"No, you don't understand Dean!" Sam said putting a hand on his aching head.

"Well then help me understand Sam!" Dean snapped.

"Sam?" He asked worriedly when Sam groaned in pain holding his head with both hands, "Sam! Bobby! I need help here!" as Dean shouted for help he noticed that everything was starting to freeze around them.

"What's going on?!" Bobby shouted as he noticed the things that haven’t been frozen yet started to shake.

"I don't know!" Dean answered; this is starting to really freak him out right now.

Suddenly everything settled down and Sam looked at them breathing heavily.

"Demons." He whispered.

"What?" Bobby asked "Where? And how many?"

"An army," He answered in horror, "they’re going to attack Arendell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	5. The truth

"How the hell do you know? And what the hell just happen to you?!" Dean practically shouted in Sam's ear causing him to wince as his headache worsened.

"If I said I don't know would you leave it at that?" Sam asked hopefully, he really didn't want to answer that question right now 'cause then he would have to tell him about their parents' death that he dreamed about before it happened for days causing him to wake up gasping in cold sweat to a completely frozen room.

"No." Dean, Bobby and Charlie all answered at the same time.

"No!" Olaf said happily "no what?" He asked confused and Sam sighed.

"Ok" He said getting up "but I'll tell you on our way we need to get back to Arendell fast or the demons will slaughter everyone. Bobby is there anything else other than holy water we can use against them?"

"Yeah, there’s salt, iron, devil's traps but those would just hold them back a little, we need to exorcise them to send them back to hell."

"And how do we do that?" Charlie asked.

"You need to say some words in Latin."

"Ok, Bobby I need you to write them down as many times as you can before we leave so we can give them to the people, Dean go get iron and Charlie you get the salt, I already know some Latin so I'll help Bobby."

"And what about me?" Olaf said smiling.

"You can help Charlie." Sam answered him smiling and everyone started doing what they were ordered to do.

~SPNF~

"Sam?" Dean said as they were heading back to Arendell.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know the people will believe us and not think that we are crazy? and also not to mention that they might be just a little afraid of you."

"Oh. Well I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Wait," Sam said suddenly stopping and turning to face Dean, "you didn't leave Arendell without someone in charge, did you?"

"Of course not, I left Jo in charge."

"That girl you wanted to marry?" He asked as they continued walking.

"Yup."

"Do you, you know, still want to marry her?" Sam asked tentatively.

"Why not? I like her."

"But that's not enough to marry someone. You're gonna have to spend the rest of your life with her, are you willing to do that?"

"I," Dean stopped talking and sighed "I don't know, all I ever wanted was someone to spend time with, to talk to someone and have them actually listen."

"Yeah, believe me I know the feeling."

"Do you know when will they attack Arendell?" Bobby asked.

"I think it will be tonight, probably at midnight."

They were silent for a while until Bobby broke it.

"So?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to tell us how you know that an army of demons is going to attack Arendell?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I had a vision?"

"And how do you know that it was a vision and not just some weird ass dream?"

"First because I wasn't sleeping when it happened so it can't be a dream and second I...I had them before."

"You had them before?" Dean asked shocked, "what did you see?"

"What happened in the forest that's why I came. And…."

"And what?"

"I saw our parents death," He said wincing.

"What?!"

"But I swear I didn't know it would really happen, Dean, I'm sorry" Sam said quickly and Dean stared at him in shock.

"Maybe we should continue this discussion after we make sure Arendell is safe," Charlie said looking between Sam and Dean and they both nodded.

~SPNF~

They arrived to Arendell as the sun was sitting and went straight to the castle.

"It's the king!" A guard on the gates gasped as he saw Sam, Dean and others walking towards them with a reindeer.

"Open the gates!" He shouted.

"Olaf, enter from the back and don't let anyone see you or they'll freak out." Sam ordered.

"Ok" He said happily and walked away from them just as the guards opened the gates for them and they went inside the castle.

"What are you doing?! Arrest him!" Naomi shouted enraged.

"I'm not here to hurt you, please just listen to me," Sam said.

"Dean are you sure about this?" Jo asked looking at Sam suspiciously.

"Just hear what he has to say," Dean said.

"I know that what I'm about to say now will sound crazy but an army of demons is in its way here and it's going to kill us all," Sam said and everyone was silent for a while until Naomi broke it by laughing.

"That's a good one," Naomi said laughing "you think we are stupid to believe such a thing? Guards arrest him!"

"No wait! He is telling the truth!" Dean said and the guards stopped not knowing whose orders to follow.

"Dean are you serious?" Jo asked incredulously, "There's no such thing as demons! He is delusional!"

"Are you sure about that, bitch?" Bobby said making everyone gasp at his choice of words.

"Bobby!" Sam said shocked.

"She's not Jo Sam it's a demon."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean asked.

"You can't prove that." Naomi said scowling.

"Yes, I can. Christo." Bobby said and instantly Jo's eyes turned pitch black causing everyone to gasp and take a step back from her.

"How did you know? I thought I hide my tracks well." She said chuckling.

"I saw the sulfur when we entered and its smell is coming from you, it's not too obvious under all that perfume but I've been in this business for too long to miss it."

"Well? What are you going to do now? And the more important question is how the hell did you know that we are coming?" She asked turning to face Sam narrowing her eyes at him.

"lucky guess." He said and suddenly Jo's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Oh my Lucifer! It started?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Azazel's plan is really working." The demon continued looking at Sam in amazement, "After we mocked him and laughed at him for years! I can't believe it. Wow!"

"Ok. Enough of this crap!" Bobby growled as he took out his flask and started reciting an exorcism causing the demon to shriek in pain and it fled its vessel quickly.

"What just happened?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Naomi shrieked panicking.

"We don't have time for this we need to prepare for what's coming." Sam said darkly as he looked outside the window the demon escaped from at the darkening sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this fic is lowkey embarrassing but I need to finish it lmao


	6. Liar Liar Pants On Ice

They quickly left the castle and went outside where the guards gathered the people who were whispering and gossiping about what was happening but when they saw Sam, Dean and the others they all stopped talking.

"I know that most of you must be afraid of me right now," Sam started talking in a loud voice so they all would hear him, "but I'm not here to hurt you and I never meant to hurt anyone so please I'm asking you to listen to me carefully because we're all in danger here. I know what you're about to hear will sound unbelievable but it's true, at midnight an army of demons is going to arrive her and kill us all if we are not prepared for them." Just like what happened back in the castle there was silence until one of the people broke it.

"You're insane!" A man shouted.

"Demons don't exist!" Another woman shouted.

"Yes they do." Everyone turned to stare at Jo who walked out to stand beside Charlie and her reindeer, "I was possessed by one not five minutes ago for almost two weeks."

"And we saw it," One of the guards said and the others nodded along with some servants.

"Even if what you're saying is true, how are we supposed to face demons?" A man asked.

"There are a few ways with which you can stop a demon. Holy water, salt, iron and devil's traps can hold a demon back but they're not permanent so you'll need to exorcise them to send them back to hell," Bobby said.

"But what about our children?" A woman asked hugging her daughter close to her.

"Children, along with everyone who’s unable to fight, will stay in the castle. Some servants are already putting salt and iron on every entrance while others are drawing devil's traps in practically every corner so you'll be safe there. Everyone that can fight will stay here to defend the castle and make sure no demon gets inside. Is that clear?" Sam answered.

"But how are we going to fight while we are literally freezing to death?" A man asked.

"You'll have to suck it up," Dean said.

"I know that you think I can control this but I swear I don't know how to end this winter," Sam said.  
"Oh come on Samuel it's easy!" Everyone turned around to look at Rowena as she suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Rowena?!" Sam said shocked, he thought he would never see her again after that fateful night many years ago, she looked exactly the same.

"Bobby wait!" He said as he saw Bobby taking out his knife, "She can help us."

"The hell she can! She's a witch!" Bobby shouted narrowing his grey eyes at her.

"So I'm a witch so what? Get over yourself, Singer." Rowena said scowling at him.

"Bobby she helped my family and I many years ago, it's ok I think she's here to help, aren't you?"

"Well I really hate demons so I guess I'm here to, ugh, help," She said making a disgusted sound at the word help, "also not to mention this awful winter, I was freezing to death!"

"Thank you, Rowena," Sam said smiling, "you said it is easy to get rid of this winter, how?"

"Just like it was easy to control it when that demon back in the forest was about to kill Dean," She answered smiling and Sam took a deep breath.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he saw Sam close his eyes and suddenly every flake of snow started to rise into the sky, forming a huge snowflake then disappear.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Dean said grinning wildly at Sam, "I knew you could do it!" He said and Sam smiled at Dean's faith in him.

"Wow! So this's how summer is!" Sam and Dean looked behind them at Olaf and everyone gasped, "this is the best day of my life!" He said as he started melting, "and probably the last."

"Olaf!" Sam said laughing, " hang in there buddy!" He quickly created a small cloud snowing on top of Olaf to keep him from melting.

"Sam," Dean said looking at the moon, "we need to get ready we don't have much time left."

"Ok everyone," He said turning to the people, "I want all the children, and everyone who cannot fight to enter the castle quickly. The rest, I want you to get as many salt and iron as you can. Guards, I want you to draw this symbol everywhere you can but I want six people that can speak Latin to stay here," Everyone quickly left to do what they were ordered and when there was no one left except for two men and four women. Sam went over to them and said, "You are all teachers, aren't you?"

"Yes, your majesty," They said.

"Bobby here will give you a piece of paper with some words in Latin written on it, it's an exorcism, then I want each one of you to get on top of a tower, there you'll find a speaker when the demons arrive you are to recite those words as quickly as you can but you have to pronounce them correctly, is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," They said again bowing their head a little.

"Good," Sam said and walked away as Bobby started to teach the others how to read the exorcism correctly.

"What's going on?" He asked as he saw Dean and Charlie arguing.

"She doesn't want to get inside," Dean answered annoyed he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"We can help to!" She said, pointing at herself and her reindeer, equally annoyed.

"Me too!" Olaf said happily while Sven tried to eat his "nose" that Charlie gave to him and Sam sighed.

"Ok." He said as he knew he isn't gonna win this battle.

"See," Dean said turning smugly towards Charlie "I told you he wouldn't agre...wait! what?!" He turned to stare at Sam in shock, "Are you out of your mind, Sam?!"

"Dean ,She's obviously not gonna go inside and even if she did she would just sneak out in the middle of the battle anyways."

"Sam!"

"In my vision the demons came from the west," He ignored Dean and kept talking "but after the demon that was possessing Jo fled it would definitely tell the others that we know they're coming so we don't know if they would change their route or not."

"They would probably change it," Charlie said.

"Or they're depending on us thinking that way to take us by surprise by coming from the west," Dean said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Sam said, "so we need to cover all the directions."

"Hem-hem" They all turned when they heard Rowena clear her throat.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet I'm her to help and it just so happens that I know a spell that can kill demons." She said smiling holding a small hex bag in her hand.

"What is this?" Charlie asked.

"It's a hex bag, dear."

"That thing can kill a demon?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Of course it can! I made it myself!" She said looking offended but at the same time proud.

By then people were already half way through putting up ward, the six teachers were on there way to the towers and Bobby was coming towards them.

"We're almost ready," Bobby said when he reached them.

"Good. Rowena, how many hex bags do you have?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Samuel I've got this covered." She said walking away to give them to the people.

"Sam," Bobby said.  
"Yes?"

"In your vision were the demons possessing people?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you do know that they can possess you, right?"

"Wait! But how are we gonna prevent them from possessing the people?" Dean asked.

"I gave the people necklaces similar to this," He said showing them a necklace he was wearing around his neck, "it can keep a demon from possessing you but I ran out of them so I want you to take this one Sam," He said holding his necklace out to Sam.  
"What?! Bobby, no!"

"Listen you idjiet! If a demon possesses you, we are all doomed! We can't let some demon control this kind of power!"

"But there has to be another way, right? I mean Rowena must know some..some spell or… something?" Dean exclaimed.

"Can't we just draw it on him?" Charlie asked.

"Well…." Bobby said and then he was silent.

"Well? What?" Sam asked.

"Balls! Why didn't I think about this before?"

"So it will work?" Olaf asked happily.

"Yeah, it actually may work."

"Great so we will do it to all of us," Sam said and they headed to the castle to do just that.


	7. Father?

Sam was standing in front of his parents grave when he heard someone coming from behind him.

"I'll be there in a minute, Dean," He said without turning back.

"Guess again," A male voice said from behind him and he turned around quickly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm disappointed Sammy, I thought you'd know your own father," The man said.

"You're not my father. I'm not gonna repeat it again. Who are you?" Sam said narrowing his eyes.

"But my blood is running through your veins, I thought that would give me the right to call myself your father."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked then looked around, “am I dreaming?"

"Give the boy a prize!" The man said clapping mockingly, "Yes, you're dreaming. And to answer your first question......well, let me show you instead," He said and suddenly they were standing in a baby's nursery in the castle with a stranger standing over the crib.

"Is this...is this me?"

"Yep! And guess who's this man."

"Y..you?"

"Always knew you were a smart one, Sammy."

The man standing over the crib suddenly slit his wrist and held it above the baby's face making blood drip inside the baby's mouth.

"What are you doing?!"

"I told you, you have my blood running through your veins."

"Why?! Why're you doing this?!"

"Oh don't blame me,Samuel, blame your mother who made a deal with me and made all this possible. She gave me permission to enter your house when you were a baby and do what I want."

The man stepped closer to Sam and flashed his yellow eyes making Sam stumble back a step and suddenly he knew that this man in front of him is no longer a person, it's another demon.

"I have demon blood in me?" Sam said his voice filled with disgust, he felt sick to his stomach, unclean, tainted.

"Better than a mother's milk." The demon in front of him said smiling happily.

"No! Mom would have never done something like that!"

"Really? Because I recall that when dear Johnny died, the first time mind you, Mary was devastated, the love of her life gone in the blink of an eye. So I offered her a deal and she didn't even hesitate! As long as she had her lover back she didn't care what it would cost."

"Why?" Sam whispered his voice desperate now as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Because we are going to roam this earth freely again and you are going to be the leader of my army," The demon said happily, "we will destroy these pathetic towns that humans have made, starting with this one."

"That's never gonna happen. I won't let you do this."

"And how do you know that we aren't attacking it right now. You're sleeping Sammy, how would you know?" He said and Sam felt his blood run cold. That wasn't possible they planned for everything even if the demons were attacking now Dean and the others would know what to do.

"If that's true then my brother will stop you," He said with determination that made The demon laugh, "who are you?"

"Name is Azazel." And suddenly he woke gasping and looking around.

"Oh thank god you're awake! Finally! The demons are here! C'mon you need to go help the others!" Jo said frantically and he was running outside before she even finished the sentence.

Sam looked around and saw that there plan was working, the six teachers were reciting the exorcism fast and the demons were losing their focus. Good thing that they put strong wards on the towers were the teachers were because some demons were trying to get to them.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a demon running at him but, without touching it, Sam stopped it dead in its tracks and then he moved his hand and flung it away before starting to look around for Dean and was relieved to see him holding himself well against another demon, Sam sent a quick thanks to his father, apparently all the training there late father had them doing, even if he wasn't allowed out of his room, payed off in the end. And he was happy to see that Bobby, Charlie, Rowena and even Sven and Olaf were distracting the demons from the towers.

The demon came at him again this time with two other demons with him and Sam knew he had to do something big to buy the teachers some more time they were almost done and suddenly he was struck with an idea as he caught a glimpse of Olaf again.

"This is a stupid idea." He murmured to himself but nevertheless he imagined a giant snowman and, with a flick of both his wrists, let the ice hit the ground and form a really giant snowman. The teachers, for their credit, startled for a second but then quickly resumed their task while everyone else stopped the fight to look in shock at the snowman that towered over them and then all hell broke loose again. The demons started fighting again but it was already too late the teachers finished the exorcism and the demons started falling one after the other as they were sent to hell, except one who stood in front of Sam showing him his narrowed yellow eyes.

"This is not over, Samuel," He said, practically fuming with anger, and in a blink of an eye he was gone. Sam looked around and was relieved to see that the people were too busy celebrating that no one had seen what just happened. He almost had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We did it!" Dean said grinning happily at him.

"Yeah," He said smiling back "we did it." 

He really didn't care what Azazel has in store for them all in this moment he just wanted to celebrate this victory with the others.

He watched as the people came out of the castle, still a little wary of the giant snowman, but going straight to their loved ones to make sure they were okay.

When he noticed some people were injured he asked the doctors to treat them quickly and to see if anyone who was possessed were alive, if so they were to get treated at once and to bury the ones who didn't make it. This was going to be a strange day of mourning and celebration at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Epilogue left and then I can finally let go of this embarrassment lol


	8. Epilogue

In the morning everything was relatively normal. Well, as normal as it could get really. How normal can you get after knowing that demons actually exist and if demons exist then what other monsters are out there in the dark waiting… Sam stopped that particular line of thought as he looked at the people. 

Today was only for celebrating, he had ordered the giant snowman to go to the frozen castle back in the mountains so it wouldn't melt staying here and if he was honest with himself it was because the people were afraid of it.

"Dude, are you going to stay here all day and watch us like a creep," Dean said smiling as he came to stand beside him.

"I'm not a creep," He said scoffing.

"Yes, you're."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no.."

"Hem..Hem" They both turned to see Rowena standing in front of them and Sam felt his face heat up in embarrassment at being caught acting like a child.

"Sorry to interrupt your very important conversation but the old man over there won't let me leave," She said annoyed pointing at Bobby who narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's okay Bobby," Sam said chuckling, "I promise you she won't do anything harmful."

"Oh, you do?" Bobby and Rowena asked at the same time causing Dean to snort and Sam to stomp on his foot to shut him up.

"Yes, I do." He answered smiling at them, "you can go Rowena and thank you for your help we really appreciated it."

"Agh, finally!" She said and walked away.

"Thank you, too, Bobby. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going back to my house. I'm getting too old for this crap," He said and walked away to go rest and Sam was surprised when Dean started laughing.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Aah! I would love to see what would happen if we locked them both in a room together."

"God no! That would be a disaster!" Sam said but he laughed too as he imagined what would happen.

"So I saw you talking to Jo a few minutes ago," He said now sobering, "How did that go?"

"It went well I guess, she's going back to her country today. And, thankfully, Naomi is leaving too."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find the right girl soon." Sam said smiling.

"Ehh. I don't know, I mean it's a crime to deny all the girls this beauty." He said patting his chest proudly with a smirk on his face.

"Oh god!" Sam said rolling his eyes and shoving him playfully, "please don't go getting every girl pregnant."

"Don't worry." Dean said laughing.

They were silent for a while watching Charlie playing with her reindeer and Olaf while the others were celebrating around them.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to ski?"

"Um, no. Why?"

Instead of replying Sam just hit the ground with his foot making it freeze and the sky start to snow.

"Whoa!" Dean almost fell but Sam caught his arms laughing.

"Hang in there Dean!" He said waving his hand and suddenly Dean's boots turned to skating boots.

"Sam no! don’t!" Dean yelled as Sam started pulling him.

"No, you can do it c'mon!" Sam said smiling happily at him and soon Charlie and the other people were skating with them while Sven tried to eat Olaf's nose.

Life was starting to get better, Sam thought as he looked at all the happy faces around him not aware of the yellow eyed demon staring at him from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand now I can finally let go of this embarrassment lmao I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless


End file.
